The kiss of the rose
by saya-alice99
Summary: 'The kiss of the rose' es un grupo de música rock compuesto por Sakura,Ino,Temari y Hinata, pero,¿que pasara cuando conozcan a los 4 príncipes del instituto? Pasen y lean :D


Aquella noche por fin cumpliríamos nuestro sueño.

Por fin tocaríamos en vivo, nosotras, un simple grupo de rock que tocaba en el bar del barrio por algo de dinero. No lo podíamos creer allí estavamos esperando a que nos dieran la señal para salir al escenario, dariamos el concierto en un gran estadio de fútbol.

Nos llamábamos 'The kiss of the rose' y eramos 4 integrantes:

Sakura Haruno (yo):Cantante.

Hinata Hyuga:Bajista.

Ino Yamanaka:Teclista.

Temari no Sabaku:Batería.

Y esta es la historia de como empezamos nuestra carrera de banda de rock.

-Chicas, saléis en 5 minutos prepararse. Nos decía Asuma nuestro nuevo mánager.

-De acuerdo, bien chicas hoy es nuestro primer concierto así que hay que darlo todo ¿vale?

Dije.

-Si. Contestaron todas al unisono.

Ya era hora de salir, cogimos nuestras capas y mascaras negras y nos la pusimos.

Salimos al escenario se escuchaba como la gente empezaba a gritar.

Cogí el micrófono y empeze a hablar.

-¡Hola a todos! Grite fuertemente, al que todos respondieron con un ¡eeehh¡

-Bueno queridos fans hoy al haber una luna llena tan hermosa quisiéramos tocar una canción relacionada con ella, aquí va.

(La noche que se me ocurrio esta historia habia luna llena xD.)

Se empezaba a escuchar como Ino empezaba a tocar el teclado, un sonido hermoso, empeze a cantar, al los pocos segundos Hinata y Temari me acompañaron con sus instrumentos.

(Para entenderlo mas le recomiendo escuchar la cancion 'hijo de la luna' de Rafa Blas que le da un toque rockero)

_'Tonto el que no entienda.  
cuenta una leyenda  
que una hembra gitana  
conjuró a la luna  
hasta el amanecer.  
llorando pedía  
al llegar el día  
desposar un calé.'_

_-_Venga vamos.

Al decir yo esto de un tiron nos quitamos las capas y las mascaras, dejando al descubierto nuestra verdadera apariencia.

Yo llevaba una falda pomposa rota de color rosa con una camiseta de tirantes negra con una calavera de color rosa con algunas cadenas colgando.

En las manos llevaba unos guantes de rejillas hasta el codo, de calzado llevaba unas botas negras de cordones de tacón hasta las rodillas y por ultimo tenia pintado debajo del ojo una lágrima negra.

Hinata llevaba un precioso vestido de encaje azul y negro que quedaba espectacular con su color de cabello, azul.

Unos tacones negros de agujas y por ultimo una estrella pintada en la cara de color azul.

Iba wapisima.

A continuación Ino llevaba un top de color lila con una camisa de color negra de rejillas.

Unos pantalones largos,rotos de color negro con cadenas colgando de ellos.

Calzaba unos botines lilas con tacón.

Le quedaba de maravilla. Se había quitado su cola y se había alisado el pelo, llevaba pintada una luna lila en la cara.

Y por ultimo Temari llevaba unos pantalones cortos de leopardo en plateado con una camiseta rasgada de color amarilla, en medio tenia una gran rosa roja que representaba nuestro grupo. Se había quitado sus 4 famosas coletas eso le daba un toque mas femenino.

Y en la cara llevaba un sol pintado en dorado.

Se escuchaba como la gente se iba animando.

_"tendrás a tu hombre,  
piel morena,"  
desde el cielo  
habló la luna llena.  
"pero a cambio quiero  
el hijo primero  
que le engendres a él.  
que quien su hijo inmola  
para no estar sola  
poco le iba a querer."  
Luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer.  
dime, luna de plata,  
qué pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel.  
a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,  
hijo de la luna._

de padre canela  
nació un niño  
blanco como el lomo  
de un armiño,  
con los ojos grises  
en vez de aceituna -  
niño albino de luna.  
"¡maldita su estampa!  
este hijo es de un payo  
y yo no me lo callo."  
Luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer.  
dime, luna de plata,  
qué pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel.  
a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,  
hijo de la luna.  
Gitano al creerse deshonrado,  
se fue a su mujer,  
cuchillo en mano.  
"¿de quién es el hijo?  
me has engañado fijo."  
y de muerte la hirió.  
luego se hizo al monte  
con el niño en brazos  
y allí le abandonó.  
Luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer.  
dime, luna de plata,  
qué pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel.  
a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,  
hijo de la luna.  
Y en las noches  
que haya luna llena  
será porque el niño  
esté de buenas.  
y si el niño llora  
menguará la luna  
para hacerle una cuna.  
y si el niño llora  
menguará la luna  
para hacerle una cuna.'

Dimos 3 horas de concierto, estavamos agotadas.

Entramos en el camerino y lo primero que hicimos fue tirarnos al sofá.

_-_¿Que os ha parecido? Pregunte.

-Genial. Contesto Hinata.

-Increíble. Comento Ino.

-Y espectacular. Termino Temari.

Llamaron a la puerta y entro Asuma con una mujer rubia.

-Chicas tengo muy buenas noticias, esta es Tsunade y esta dispuesta a

gra-

-Exacto voy a grabaros un disco, habéis estado increíble allí afuera me habéis emocionado, simplemente genial.

Decía la rubia despues de haber interrumpido a Asuma.

-Emm gracias supongo. Conteste un poco sorprendida por aquella escena.

-Le he dado a Asuma un informe donde pone las reglas que teneis que seguir, lo siento pero esque no tengo tiempo ¡adios!

No nos dios tiempo a contestar que ya Tsunade se había ido.

-Aquí tenéis. Decía Asuma mientras nos entregaba un informe. Y ahora prepararse que mañana empezáis el instituto en 30 minutos os recogo.

-De acuerdo. Contestamos todas.

Luego de que saliera de allí nos vestimos.

Tuvimos problemas para salir del estadio, debido los fans.

Ya era demasiado tarde para volver a casa así que nos alojamos en en un hotel.

Como mañana teníamos instituto teníamos que salir dos horas antes para poder llegar.

Nos alojamos en distintas habitaciones para poder descansar.

En cuanto llegue a mi habitación prepare la maleta y y me acosté, cogí el informe y me puse a leer.

Pero antes de que me diera cuenta me habia quedado dormida del cansancio.

¿que esperaba que me encontrara fresca como una rosa luego del concierto? Pues la verdad es que no.


End file.
